


Four First Impressions of Dr Michael Ross From the Ranks of Pearson Hardman

by in_the_bottle



Series: Fate's Decree [4]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_bottle/pseuds/in_the_bottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what it says on the tin... You'll need to read the first 2 fics for this to make any sense at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four First Impressions of Dr Michael Ross From the Ranks of Pearson Hardman

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Donna and Jessica were harder than expected, and Louis was more fun than expected. Again, any medical stuff mentioned in this is curtesy of Dr Google. Many thanks again to [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=slashybits)[](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=slashybits)**slashybits** for beta.

  
**ONE: Donna Paulson**

Mike Ross hadn't really made much of a first impression on Donna. Sure, he was charming, in a boyish sort of way and had great eyes, but beyond that, Donna couldn't figure out why Harvey was so taken with him. Actually, 'taken' wasn't really quite strong enough for it, it was more like completely head over heels crazy in love. How Ross managed that, was probably the most interesting thing about the kid.

Most people at the firm seemed to have trouble believing Harvey when they told him Ross was a doctor, given that he looked about the same age as the first year associates, Donna didn't blame them. Louis even speculated over his real age given how he hadn't touched a drop of alcohol the entire time he was at the party. But Donna wasn't most people, she did her research (as soon as she got over the hangover the next morning), and knew Harvey wasn't stupid enough to lie about something that could be so easily checked.

Michael Ross, MD, was the real deal; one of the top graduates of Columbia Medical School (in their entire history), undergraduate at Princeton and native New Yorker. No Facebook page, Twitter, or MySpace account, not even LinkedIn or a blog, which meant even the mighty Google has its limits.

"Who doesn't have a Facebook page?! How am I supposed to stalk you if you don't have a social media profile?" Donna grumbled to herself, finally admitting defeat after wasting her whole Saturday afternoon for nothing.

It was even more frustrating when she realised Harvey had been dating Ross for _six months_ and she still don't know anything beyond the basic facts. So, Ross was charming, had pretty blue eyes, and looked good in a tux, but Rene could even make Louis look good in a tux, so that's not saying much. As a doctor, Donna could probably throw in 'smart' and 'gets Harvey's obscure popular culture references' could be inferred from what Harvey had accidentally let slipped so far, but none of that explained why Harvey 'I-Don't-Do-Relationships' Specter decided to give relationships a go.

And Ross was nice. Harvey _eats_ nice for breakfast!

The second time Donna met Mike, Harvey was too busy on the phone to play chaperone. Ross, at least had enough common sense to look a little nervous when he saw her waiting at reception for him. Donna had to give him credit for not running away when she smiled at him.

"Harvey's just going to be a minute, or two," she said, still smiling as they walked towards Harvey's office and Donna's desk. The kid (because honestly, the whole jeans-hoodie-winter coat combo made him looked about 16) didn't even flinch. Donna's estimate of him went up another notch, but that didn't say much since the bar was set pretty low to begin with. "We didn't really get the chance to chat the last time. So, how did you and Harvey meet?"

Ross raised his eyebrows. "Wow, that was direct."

"Yes," Donna agreed, she'd found that being direct straight out of the door tends to throw people off their games, and when they're off their games, the chances of Donna getting what she wants goes up.

Ross grinned. It was a rather charming grin, Donna has to admit, but it didn't tell her anything she didn't already know. "It's easier to get a straight answer out of someone when you're direct, isn't it?" he asked. Just possibly not Ross, it seems. "All the double meaning, postulations, gives me a headache."

"You haven't answer my question," Donna realised she might've just employed the wrong tactic with Ross on this occasion, but pushed ahead nonetheless.

Ross shrugged. "Ray dragged him into the ER after they had a bit of an accident last year."

"When he had whiplash?"

"Yeah," Ross nodded.

"Are you in the habit of dating your patients?"

"No. And Harvey was definitely not a patient when we started going out, and I take that its your habit to ask so many questions," Ross looked amused as he leaned over her cubical. "My turn," he said, grinning. "You've been with Harvey since he was an ADA?"

"Yes," Donna answered, wondering where this was going.

"You've been through a bit together, yeah? And he's mentioned that you know everything."

"I'm Donna, I do know everything," Donna confirmed.

"Good," Ross's grin got wider. "So what did he look like when he was blond?"

The kid was good, getting Donna to admit she knew everything, which meant she couldn't say she didn't know, not without discrediting herself. But Donna hadn't been working with lawyers her entire adult life without picking up a thing or two.

"What makes you think I'm going to tell?"

"Because you believe in the concept of quid pro quo."

"Ah," Donna held up a finger. "But we hadn't agreed to anything prior to this," she countered.

"True," Ross nodded. "But I give credence to the idea of 'good faith', and I am also certain you've been dying to have someone who can poke fun of Harvey just for the sake of it, without worrying about getting fired or that they'll use the information against him." Ross finished with a playful smile and then he turned those baby blues on her.

Donna narrowed her eyes at Ross, knowing that she'd been played, but yet she couldn't help giving in. Okay, Donna can admit that Ross was really good, especially with the whole 'trust me, I'm a doctor' act, and she could maybe, sorta, kinda see why he caught Harvey's attention.

Looking up to make sure Harvey was still on the phone with Ms Consunsky, Donna cocked her head, signaling for Ross to get behind the workspace partition. Clicking on a hidden folder on her computer, she opened a couple of photos from their early days at the DA's office, taken at their first Christmas party together.

"Holy..." Ross trailed off, eyes wide in clear surprise and amusement as he saw the pictures.

"Pretty much," Donna concurred.

"I can see why he'd – "

A rather loud scream for help made them both look up. It sounded like Harold. Donna quickly locked down her workstation and rushed towards the kitchen area with Ross on her heels. A group of support staff and associates were gathered around the kitchen, watching in stunned silence as Louis lay on the floor, clawing at his throat.

"He ate one of Gaby's eggrolls," Harold explained, referring to another associate who was now standing in shock with the useless mob. "And about 30 seconds after, he started having a reaction and collapsed."

"Did it have peanuts in it?" Ross asked, kneeling down to check on Louis, loosening his tie and peering into his mouth, utterly calmed.

Donna saw Gaby nod, but she didn't say a word.

"Yes," Donna relayed the message. "I'm calling 911."

"Louis, where's your epi-pen?"

 

**TWO: Harold Jakowski**

Like everyone else in the room, Harold had noticed when his boss walked into the ballroom with a guy about Harold's age. His first thought was that Harvey was going to fire him and the new guy was his replacement.

Eight months on, Harold still wasn't sure how he managed to get his job in the first place. He knew he was smart and could do most of the work handed to him with no problems, but no matter how hard he tried, he always end up saying the wrong things at the wrong time. Though that particular 'skill' did land him this job, which Harold was sure Harvey had been regretting the decision ever since.

Despite what Donna said, Harold really wasn't trying to embarrass Pearson Hardman or Harvey. How was he supposed to know that the cute brunette he was talking to was the daughter of the CEO of a major client when _no one told him_? Unlike Donna, Harold didn't have telepathic powers.

Tonight, Harold was definitely living up to the stereotypical geek with no social skills, stumbling from one awkward conversation to the next. Donna had to come rescue him _again_ after he found himself in the company of the wife of one of the senior partners. Maybe he should get the bartender to add some rum to his Coke, the night could only improve from the depths he'd sunk to.

"I see Donna has managed to rescue you from the clutches of the Big Cat?"

Harold spun around so fast he almost spilled his Coke. When did Harvey and Harold's replacement walked up behind him?

"What? Big Cat?" Harold asked, then mentally slapped himself from sounding utterly stupid.

"That's what we call her. It's a sign of respect," Harvey said, straight faced, but Harold could see his replacement trying to hold in his laughter, so he must be missing something. His replacement got Harvey's joke immediately while Harold, his associate for the past eight months, was still utterly clueless. No wonder Harvey was replacing him.

"Ignore him. And since Harvey could no longer be bothered with introductions, I'm Mike Ross, his date, as he kept telling everyone in the room tonight," the guy stuck out his hand and Harold accepted it automatically. Harvey's date? Harvey dated men? And does that mean Mike was not Harold's replacement?

"Harold Jakowski, I'm – "

"Harvey's associate. Yes, he's mentioned you a few times."

"He has?" That was... a pleasant surprise. Harold always thought Harvey pretty much forget about him the moment he was out of sight.

"Don't worry, it's nothing good," Harvey said, and Harold could feel the disappointment creeping back in.

"Harvey!" Mike chided. "Ignore him," Mike said with a smile. Harold noticed that he had a really nice smile, a kind smile that reminded Harold of his old family GP. Only Mike was nowhere near as ancient as Dr Adelman. "He's just pissed off that half the room thinks he had hired me for the night."

"What? Why would Harvey have to hire anyone to be here with him?" Harold asked, genuinely confused. Harvey could have anyone in the city if he wanted to, there was no need for him to pay anyone to pretend to be his friend or date for the night, he was Harvey 'I-Get-Everything-I-Want-Exactly-As-I-Want-It' Specter for God's sake!

"Exactly!" Harvey exclaimed, as though vindicated by Harold's remark.

"Why would they call you the best closer in the city if they didn't think you could close a date for the night?" Harold asked; people just don't make sense to him. "Where's the logic in that? Sometimes I think maybe the Vulcans got it right," he continued, then realised what he just said and snapped his mouth shut.

Harvey looked at him, it was the same look Harold got before Harvey told him he was hired, and Harold swore that one day, he would ask Harvey why he'd hired him.

Out of the blue, Harold's mind made a connection. "Oh my god! Big Cat! She was a _cougar_?!" He hissed, hoping no one else around them would overhear him. "And was she _flirting_ with me?!"

"And the light dawns," Harvey said sarcastically. "At least he gets there...eventually."

Harold didn't even know that Mike was a doctor until Rachel told him later that night. It all made sense then, how Mike's smile had reminded him of his family doctor.

Of course, the other associates were still speculating on Monday whether Mike really was a doctor, which was just ridiculous. Mike was clearly quite a few years older than Harold, and if Harold was a fully qualified lawyer, it was entirely possible that Mike was exactly who he claimed he was. Beside, Harvey was too smart to be lying about something that could be easily checked by anyone with access to the internet.

Harold said as much to them, but only end up having his entire workstation saran-wrapped.

In the end, it was Harold who had the last laugh. He'd just gone to the kitchen for a cup of coffee, but Louis was there, talking at Gaby about who knows what. Half way through, he'd reached out, snagged a mini eggroll from Gaby's lunch plate, and started eating and talking at the same time.

Harold had been looking for where the other idiots had stashed the sugar when he heard Louis wheezing. Within seconds, he had collapsed onto the floor, his face and lips visibly swelling up.

"Help!" Harold yelled out towards one of the kitchen exits. He didn't have his cell with him or he'd have called 911. Harold has had his shares of allergic reactions and recognised the signs, but his allergies were not bad enough to require him to carry any lifesaving medication, so there was nothing he could do to help Louis. Everyone else though just stood and watched; Kyle even took a photo with his iPhone. What was wrong with these people?

Donna and Mike came rushing in seconds later.

"He ate one of Gaby's eggrolls," Harold explained quickly. "And about 30 seconds after, he started having a reaction and collapsed."

Harold watched as Mike quickly took care of the situation, handing him the first aid kit at the kitchen counter when he requested it. Harold should've thought of that earlier, but it wasn't everyday that a Junior Partner collapsed in front of you.

When Mike said he needed a pen, Harold had rushed back to his desk, but Donna, being Donna, had been quicker. Harold felt a little faint looking at the tube stuck out of Louis throat, but that was better than being dead.

"Good job, junior," Harvey said to him as he walked briskly out of the kitchen towards his office after the paramedics and Mike had left. Harold followed. "Might even look into getting you a first aid certification after this."

"Really?" Because that would be totally cool.

"We'll talk later," Harvey grabbed his coat and was out of the office, Jessica Pearson in tow, presumably to the hospital.

"Nice work, Pup," Donna said to him with a wink and a smile, which was probably more awesome than getting a first aid certificate.

Then something else occurred to him. "Louis's got a tube in his throat," he said to Donna. "Does that mean he won't be yelling so much when he gets back to work?"

 

**THREE: Louis Litt**

Paid escort.

It was the first thing that came to Louis's mind when Harvey walked into the ballroom with his companion for the night.

Then he revised his initial assessment and went with toy boy instead, because Harvey wasn't stupid enough to hire an escort for the Pearson Hardman Christmas Gala. The firm's reputation would be ruined if anyone found out. More importantly, Harvey's own reputation would be down the drains and Louis has worked with the man long enough to know he'd rather sell out the firm than let his own reputation be ruined. That man wouldn't know what the word 'loyalty' meant even if Louis showed him the dictionary entry.

The fact that Harvey had brought a guy as his date to a firm event meant every single pair of eyes was on him and his date. Absolutely typical of Harvey Specter, nothing short of the full attention of the room was good enough for him. Louis watched Harvey worked the room, hands always on the small of the back of his date, practically yelling 'hands off, he's mine!' to anyone who cared to look.

Whoever that guy was, if he wasn't being paid to keep up the act, must have absolutely no backbone. No self-respecting man, or woman for that matter, would put up with such a possessive act as displayed by Harvey 'Look-At-Me-I'm-So-Awesome' Specter. The guy wasn't even drinking! Who the hell comes to a party and not drink? Maybe he wasn't old enough to drink?

When Louis finally managed to get anywhere near Harvey and his twink, only to be introduced to _Doctor_ Michael Ross, well, no one could blame him for being lost for words for a minute. Harvey couldn't be serious? Who the hell would believe that this kid was a doctor? He wasn't even interested when Louis tried to ask him his opinion about how his food allergies might be related to his IBS.

"Do you really think he's a doctor?" Louis asked Norma, who for some reason, decided to get Louis a drink. It was probably the most helpful thing she's done for him ever since he hired her.

"Maybe," Norma shrugged, sipping her own drink through a straw. "Or maybe he paid him to say he's a doctor."

"Like an actor?" Louis frowned, contemplative.

Norma shrugged again. "I'm getting another drink."

The second time Louis saw Michael Ross was more than one and a half months later with him lying on the kitchen floor trying suck air through his lungs via airways that were rapidly swelling shut. Who the hell put peanuts in eggrolls?! And it wasn't as though he hadn't made it widely known throughout the firm about his various food allergies, would it have killed Gaby to tell him there were peanuts before he ate it? Of course, Louis would never get the chance to yell at Gaby Ryan ever again, because he was going to suffocate on the Pearson Hardman kitchen floor. There was no way a fake doctor could save him.

Then Ross started talking, asking about peanuts and Louis's epi-pen. The guy actually remembered Louis telling him about his peanut allergy? He felt the stab of the epi-pen, but the expected relief was short lived. Very short lived.

Too short lived.

"Louis, are you feeling any better? Breathing getting any easier?"

Louis shook his head. He couldn't speak, couldn't move his tongue at all and his entire face and mouth felt swollen and numb.

"The epi should've slowed it down at least." Right, tell Louis something he didn't already know, where did Ross get his medical degree? Did he even had one?! "But it's not looking like it was a high enough dose if you're not feeling at least some difference."

Not a high enough dose? His GP and allergist had said the lower dose pens were fine! Louis had specifically asked whether he'd benefit from getting a higher dose pen, and they had said no. Both of them will be facing malpractice suits as soon as Louis can breathe again, that was for sure!

Oh god, oh god, he couldn't breathe, couldn't breathe at all and he was going to die. Oh shit, he was _really_ going to die. Louis would be forever known as the Junior Partner who died on level 50, and not in a 'worked till he dropped dead in his office' respectable death, but in a 'died on the kitchen floor being killed by peanuts wasn't that hilarious?' joke of a death. He was going to be the butt of all the jokes for all future generations of associates who –

 

**FOUR: Jessica Pearson**

Harvey had never made it a secret that he batted for both sides, but he had always brought women, beautiful and usually (but not always) smart women to firm events; women who generally used the events as networking opportunity for their own career and/or social ambitions.

Socially, Jessica had met some of the men Harvey 'dated', and like the women, they came with varying level of intelligence, but one thing was universal, they were all considered classically handsome by the general population. Dr Michael Ross was nowhere near Harvey's usual standard. Though a doctor was certainly a few steps up from the 'sales rep' Harvey brought the last time.

Throughout the evening, Jessica watched Harvey and Ross, the protectiveness that Harvey displayed was very uncharacteristic of him, making Jessica wonder if this was more than just a date. To those who didn't know Harvey as well as she did, Harvey's actions would probably be mistaken as possessiveness, and she wondered whether Ross knew the difference. Could it be possible that Harvey 'Caring-Makes-You-Weak' Specter actually cared for this young man?

Jessica saw her opening when Harvey was waylaid by McKeown Enterprises's CEO. "How long have you known Harvey?" Jessica asked, a casual, low-stake opening question, assuming the answer was something along the lines of 'last week'.

"We met seven months ago," was Ross's unexpected reply. "Harvey mentioned you were the reason he went to law school?"

Just like that, Ross made it known to Jessica that he wasn't just one of Harvey's 'date', that he actually knew something about Harvey as a person. "Yes. I pride myself in my ability to recognise potential," Jessica paused. "He hasn't mentioned you, though," she continued, wanting to see Ross's reaction to that.

"No, he probably hasn't. Harvey does values his privacy," Ross replied, shrugging off her remark as though it wasn't a big deal. "And I have no idea why he thinks he needs to protect me from the evil world of corporate law," he chuckled, answering another of Jessica's unasked questions and taking a sip of his orange juice.

Jessica considered the young man in front of her, protecting him from the legal world? Surely he couldn't be this naive? "Dr Ross," Jessica began. "I'm not sure if you're aware of Harvey's standing with the firm and its clients. While his...preferences has always been a bit of an open secret among the people who know him, Harvey has never brought a male companion to any work related functions until today. What is Harvey to you, Dr Ross?" she got straight to the point, putting an emphasis on Ross's title.

It had been a challenge, and Ross seemed to pick up on it because something about him changed. It was subtle, yet in a blink of an eye the easygoing young man who barely looked old enough to be drinking was replaced by a self-assured professional whom Jessica would have no problem believing was the Chief Resident of one of the top emergency departments in the country.

"With all due respect Ms Pearson, but that's none of your business," Ross's reply was polite but firm. "I understand that Harvey has an image to uphold, and you may not have factored me into your marketing strategies, but our personal lives is exactly what that is, personal."

Jessica had to admit, Ross had balls, and it looked as though the protectiveness runs both ways.

Interesting.

"It becomes my business when Harvey brings his personal life to a firm event."

"I won't be an embarrassment to Harvey or to your firm if that's what you're worried about," Ross's tone indicated that this was the end of the topic and Jessica had been practicing law long enough to know when to back off and change tactics.

"I've known Harvey a lot longer than seven months, Dr Ross, Harvey's not known for caring about anyone else but himself, while your line of work is all about caring for others," Jessica said, trying to see just how well Ross knew Harvey. "You're from very different worlds, and I have to admit I'm not sure what you and Harvey would have in common, beyond the obvious."

"If you've known him for so long, then tell me, Ms Pearson," Ross said. "Do you really buy his 'I don't care about anyone but myself' bullshit that everyone seemed to fall for?"

Jessica would've said more, but Harvey chose that moment to slip back next to Ross, and she knew better than to push for more when Harvey was there. She did wondered, after Ross was called away in the middle of dessert, how long it'll take Harvey to get weary of Ross's undoubtedly erratic schedule and lose interest.

Jessica hadn't necessarily anticipated that it would take Louis almost getting killed by peanuts to see Ross again. She had only caught the tail end of what happened, a quick glimpse of Ross with Louis on the kitchen floor, checking a tube protruding from Louis's throat.

When the paramedics arrived seconds after Jessica, instead of letting them take over, Ross confidently and comfortably took charge. Jessica also didn't miss the way Harvey looked at Ross. It was only for a quick moment before Harvey schooled his features, but Jessica would never forget the look of incredible pride and absolute adoration on Harvey's face.

"Louis should consider himself lucky that Mike was around," Harvey commented as they got into the backseat of a cab.

"What was he doing here anyway?" Jessica asked.

"We were supposed to meet for lunch. Guess that plan's out of the window."

"Harvey, you know normally I don't give a damn about who you date – "

"Really, Jessica? Louis is on his way to the hospital and you want to talk about my relationship with Mike?" Harvey said, incredulous.

"That's the thing, Harvey, you don't do relationships."

"Funny, Donna said the same thing. What can I say, I always like to do the unexpected. Keeps people on their toes," Harvey shrugged.

Jessica sighed. "Harvey, I'm being serious. I'm trying to understand why the sudden change of heart."

"Are you being my boss now, or my friend?" Harvey on the defensive was never a good thing.

"Friend," Jessica answered. "You have to admit, you caught everyone by surprise with Michael Ross."

"Only fair since he caught me by surprise," Harvey answered. "Don't ask me how it happened, Jessica, because I honestly don't know."

"It's serious then?"

"I met his grandmother for Christmas lunch," Harvey replied in a tone that suggested he was still having trouble believing what he'd just said.

Jessica didn't blame him. Meeting the relatives, that was definitely a first, as far as she knew. Maybe it was time to factor Dr Michael Ross into the firm's long-term marketing strategies after all.

 

 

**FIVE: Bonus – Louis Litt**

The third time Louis saw Michael Ross was only an hour or so after the second time. He'd opened his eyes and Ross was right there, talking to someone else in a white lab coat. The lights were very bright and he had no idea where he was or how he got there.

Louis blinked a few times, trying to clear his vision. This could not possibly be the after life. Ross could not possibly be in his after life, could he? His brain shouldn't be this foggy if he was dead, unless this was the normal state of affairs for the dead, but Louis really didn't have any first hand experience to draw on.

"Louis? You with us? No, don't try to talk," Ross said. "I had to do an emergency tracheotomy and your throat may take a few days to heal."

"Mr Litt? I'm Dr Steven Cooper," the man in the white lab coat said. "You're at Weill Cornell Medical Centre. We've managed to get the swelling down a bit, but the tracheotomy tube will have to stay in for another day or so until the swelling goes down further. You could've died if Dr Ross hadn't been there today."

Right, Louis was still among the living then. And Michael Ross was quite possibly a real doctor after all.

Damn it, Louis hated being wrong.

The End


End file.
